1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle which includes a leanable body frame and two front wheels which are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the body frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is known including a body frame which leans in a left-right direction of the vehicle when the vehicle turns to the left or the right and two front wheels which are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the body frame (refer to U.S. Design Pat. D547,242S, for example). This type of vehicle is a vehicle that turns with its body frame leaning from a vertical direction. More specifically, the body frame leans to the right of the vehicle when the vehicle turns to the right, while when the vehicle turns to the left, the body frame leans to the left of the vehicle. In this type of vehicle, a distance between the two front wheels which are arranged side by side in the left-right direction of the body frame is very short, compared with a general four-wheeled vehicle, so as to ensure a large leaning amount of the body frame. Consequently, this type of vehicle is compact in size in relation to the left-right direction of the body frame.